Opposing Horizon
by Desparado2K5
Summary: The Khan of clan Steel Viper has ambitions to return the clan to its former glory by reclaiming territory lost to the Jade Falcons during the Invasion of the Inner Sphere. He leaves a world in one man's hands. Rated PG13 for later chapters.
1. Humble Beginnings

*I don't own Krensky's clans or Mechwarrior. I don't own any battlemechs or the Marauder and Stone Rhino that Battletech did own but then robotech sued for. Thanks for screwing it up Robotech. Anyways I don't own anything but the main characters and the story line. I don't own Khan Perigaurd Zalman of the Steel Vipers, Blah, Blah, and Blah. This is my first Fic, so let me know how you felt and keep the flames low unless you have something of actual importance to say. This chapter is slow paced and boring but when the next chapter hits the ground running. And with that note, on with the show! *  
  
It had only been a month since the Khan of the Steel Vipers himself had promoted Matthew Bradley to Star Capitan, but already he had been in countless simulations in the training halls. Unknown numbers of assailants had rushed in and had been annihilated by his hand. Rather the opponent was human or computer made no difference, in the end only the instructors could beat him, and even that was an up-hill battle for them.  
  
He had started his military career as an Elemental after his father had earned his blood name, it was Matthew's resourcefulness, however, that had reserved him permanent seat in a Battlemech. He had been chosen to fight with in a Trial of Possession against the Jade Falcons for the world of Black Earth. The plan to ambush the falcons backfired horribly when the Falcons had Elementals in place the trial had begun. The Steel Viper force was a Dire Wolf, a Nova Cat, a Summoner and 5 elementals up against an Atlas a Timber wolf a Loki and 5 Falcon Elementals.  
  
The Steel Vipers had lost a Dire Wolf to a lucky LXB shot. A mixed blessing took out the Atlas, the Loki and 3 Falcon Elementals but had also claimed the Thor. The battle had a critical turning point when Matthew had punched a hole in a Falcon Timber Wolf and rammed a shard of armor into the delicate leg actuator, effectively tripping in from the inside out. The remaining forces pummeled the downed mech with all they had, sealing the Timberwolf's fate.  
  
The Pilot of the NovaCat was Perigaurd Zalman, Khan of the Steel Vipers. He had recommended the two surviving Viper elementals for Mech pilot training. Since that day Matthew had spent day and night in the training hall running brutal simulations against the highest AI setting that the machine could offer. When he wasn't there, he was in the Mech Bay toiling over the Loki that was salvaged from the Trial of Possession.  
  
The Loki that Khan Zalman had granted him was not like any mech he had ever seen before. The controls were radically different from a standard mech. The view screens were in the upper corners of his HUD. Shutdown, override, and coolant controls were on a panel above the HUD. The foot pedals were in their correct place but arm movement was not. Matthew had discovered that they were controlled by armrests that could be shifted away from him. The firing mechanisms for them were on the undersides of them. If Matthew ever had to fire without turning his torso then he had to grip the arm rests, pull them in the desired direction and squeeze the buttons at the end. Torso and pitch controls were next to the radar screen in front of him. After searching for a while he located to self-destruct and eject controls. They were on his left in cases to prevent accidental activation. This configuration would take getting used to but he would manage.  
  
The second Elemental was Dave Thompson. His blood name had been in the clan for some time and there were heavy expectations for his future achievements. He was only given the rank of a Warrior but he did'nt mind at all. Dave enjoyed the new view from the top. The two had been together almost unseparated since the Trial of possession that had earned them the world of Black Earth. Khan Zalman had granted Dave his choice of any mech in any junkyard within 3 worlds. After two weeks of searching, Dave settled upon a Timberwolf that had been on Tyukkiad during the invasion of the Inner Sphere.  
  
The two of them had been side-by-side nearly every moment since the Khan had granted them those mechs. Yet why he had paid them such special attention was unknown to them. Dave had always figured that the Khan had nearly an entire hangar of mechs at his personal disposal and had no need for anything else. One day about two months after the trial for Black Earth they had discovered the Khan's intentions. 


	2. Grand Design

*Here's where things get interesting go find some popcorn and a soda, the suspense mounts and the momentum of the story is set now. (If you think this is good, wait until Ch. 3!!)*  
  
Matthew and Dave were in the Repair Bay rehabilitating the Matthew's Loki from the damage it had suffered. Dave was through with his Timber wolf; it was armed with 2 gauss rifles, 2 LRM 20's, and 2 Erlarge lasers. Unlike the Loki, it didn't need extensive reconstruction but it did need a new targeting computer and electrical system.  
  
Matthew was tall and had dirty blonde hair and deep green eyes that were dulled from the 5 hours already spent today on the Loki. Although he had been an elemental, he did not have the build of one. Dave however did. He was 6' 3" and had strong shoulders and blue eyes. He was nowhere near as fatigued as Matthew was.  
  
A tall slender tech interrupted their work with an announcement," Khan Zalman has summoned you both." "The Khan?" Matthew asked, "Why does he need us?" "Beats me." The Tech shrugged as he walked over to a tool cart. "Before we leave, can you research this Loki for me? The controls aren't standard and I'd like to know why that is." Matthew politely requested. "Sure thing, I'll have that done by tomorrow," the tech answered. "I'd hate to disappoint the Khan." Dave said dropping his work and running his hands through his brown hair. Matthew wiped off his hands and agreed, "No kidding. lets get going." And with that they had abruptly left the Repair Bay.  
  
Matthew and Dave had both entered the Khan's office saluting, the Kahn was seated at a large desk with his back turned to them. His office oversaw the Launch Pads and he was distracted watching the landing of one Drop ship and two Jump ships. "Sir?" Dave tried, "you wanted to see us quiaff?" The Khan was unresponsive until both ships had touched down.  
  
The chair shifted around and the Khan stood. He was a respectable 5' 9" with broad shoulders, gray hair and a large forehead. Though he was around 54 he was not old. He was experienced. His face reflected this quality quite well. His steely gray eyes that were known to turn dark blue when he was angered and a short vertical scar on his left cheek all come together with a sense of power that struck the still saluting pilots with awe.  
  
Khan Zalman grabbed a data disk from his desk and walked to his view screen. "At ease" the Khan ordered while turning the display on. The pair relaxed as the Khan began "Gentlemen, The planet Black Earth that was won by us from Falcon space was only the first and smallest step in a much grander design." The screen showed some of Jade Falcon's territories, several planets were blinking. "As you both know," The Khan continued, "Steel Viper has no sole possessions, all of our worlds are shared and we are the second smallest of the clans. Until now." The map focused in on a small cluster of five worlds that were all blinking. "I have planned battle by battle how we are to expand our might and territorial possessions. One by one we will capture five worlds back from the falcons. After Tyukkiad we lunged at several worlds that the falcons owned but were thrust back after a short while. During that time we ascertained which worlds were valuable to us. Which brings me to you." He paused to look directly at them for the first time.  
  
"I am taking the best warriors with me to gain the other worlds by force. The Elite will spearhead the attack." The Khan took a small moment to chuckle at the concerned look on their faces. "I'm not sending you into combat! I'm leaving you as the custodians of Black Earth. You will guard this planet as we earn the other worlds and repel any invasion. Any questions?"  
  
Dave was first, "Why us sir?" "Most Mechwarriors will be coming with me. I don't have anybody else to ask. If you took down a Timber Wolf in an Elemental then I'm sure you can guard the planet in one."  
  
"What exactly are we going to do there, sir?" Matthew asked.  
  
"Excellent question." The screen filled with objectives. "You will lead a lance of pilots to defend the Drop ship and secure it's landing zone. Then you will protect the Star port that will be built near your LZ as it is constructed. Finally oversee a Mech repair and manufacturing facility on the far continent. Eliminate any resistance you face, but be cautious, the falcons are still evacuating the planet so don't open fire until they do." The Khan turned off the view screen and lowered his voice. "No one but the council and the Mechwarriors have any knowledge of these plans. This is classified."  
  
He paused to examine how the two pilots were taking this. "Any more questions?" There came no reply. "Good. I am placing 10 lances in your command, there will probably be light resistance if any but the lances are all greens or veterans. They'll need the experience just as badly as you so keep them on patrol often."  
  
"Sir?" Dave interrupted. "Why us two? We're so inexperienced."  
  
He took a breath before answering him. "What you lack in experience you more than make up for in your resourcefulness, you demonstrated that in the Trial of Possession. I have the utmost confidence that you'll both make the clan proud one day. You leave as soon as that Jump ship is ready to take off."  
  
The Khan walked back to his desk and began sorting Data pads. "Dismissed" He said without looking up. They both saluted and turned away before the Khan spoke again. "Mechwarriors?" "Yes sir?" They said in unison. "Good luck." "Thank you sir." Dave said in a proud tone, then the two headed to their quarters to pack. 


	3. Dead Space

*The fun starts here! The first Mech battle is in this chapter. Maybe my first review will be too. Here we go, please R/R. *  
  
After quickly grabbing his jumpsuits, boots, dog tags, and his few personal possessions, Matthew headed to the Mech bay to have his Loki loaded into the Jump ship. He was going to pilot a real Mech for the first time, It had no weapons yet but they would be installed on the Jump ship.  
  
Matthew had been running simulations day and night only pausing to eat or sleep so he felt relatively prepared for this small task. As he pulled out of the Loki's stall, he noticed that it had responded wonderfully considering the three explosions the chassis had been through, the Atlas's, the Summoner's and it's own. Matthew brought the Loki out of the Mech Bay and quickly found the radio.  
  
"Control, Requesting permission to approach Jump ship Genesis." He asked in an official tone. There came a voice from the launch tower, "Please identify." "Lt. Matthew Bradley requesting permission to board Jump ship Genesis." There was a small pause before the Comm. came back to life, "Rodger Lieutenant, exit Mech Bay 4 bearing one-zero-seven." "Copy that control."  
  
The Loki was brought to a slow jog and as gently as a Battlemech could, tipped around Swift winds and artillery loaders. He had adjusted his course and leaned back in his seat and took in the controls of his odd mech. "I have a feeling that I'm gonna need each and every switch and knob in here someday." He thought to himself. He ran through the controls and familiarizing himself with them. His eye kept finding it's way to the eject and self destruct switches "I hope I'll never have to use these." He pondered grimly.  
  
As he neared the Jump ship's hatch, he saw the Timber Wolf already loaded, Dave was waving from the cockpit of it. Matthew brought the Loki to a slow crawl as he backed it into a stall so it could be locked down for transport during jumps. By the time the 75-ton behemoth was in its stall Dave was on the walkway that was rising to cockpit level to meet him.  
  
The pair had found their way to their quarters after 20 minutes of walking. It was a small rectangular dwelling with only 4 beds on the far end of the room, a small table that had a central position, and a console next to the door that was built into the wall. Dave threw his things on the farthest bed and went strait to the console. Matthew set his belongings on another bed and noticed that there was a small stack of Data pads in the table.  
  
"Where is that crew lounge?" Dave asked rhetorically as he typed rapidly. Matthew found a pad that had a list of objectives and he skimmed through them, Meet the two remaining members of your lance. Secure your LZ and protect the Techs as they construct a feildbase. Secure any abandoned falcon installations.  
  
Matthew was interrupted by a voice over the loud speaker. "Attention this Is Jump ship Commander Davis, we will be lifting momentarily, stand by." There was a soft hum that gradually got louder; Matthew took this as a signal to lie down on one of the beds. Dave saw him and was confused. "What's going UHH!" Dave strained as he tried to combat the intense gravity. Struggling to the nearest bunk with his teeth gritted Dave tried to stay standing, but this was very trying for the former Elemental. The moment he lay down the tremendous force of the engines ceases and artificial gravity took its place.  
  
Dave was slightly angry of his timing; he lay there resting for a few moments before he notice the console displaying the message "Artificial Gravity Activated." Matthew rose unscathed from his bunk and resumed skimming the data pads.  
  
"What kind of gravity setting is this? It feels weird." Dave asked puzzled. "Drop ships and Jump ships always have their gravity adjusted to the same as the destination." Matthew explained with out looking up. "Why is that?" Dave asked wobbling towards the console. "Think about it. If you have to make a hot landing, unfamiliar gravity can be a damming factor. You can't coordinate your self, much less your mech if you aren't accustomed to it." Matthew enlightened. "That's why I could never be a tech. I never though of that." Dave complemented.  
  
Matthew found the roster pad and began to read through it. The roster had Tech's infantry, support, and the two remaining members of his lance, the Celadon lance. There were detailed descriptions, information and each person's military history as well as a picture of them. "Daniel "Fang" Jameson," Matthew read aloud "Became a veteran after defeating two Clan Wolf heavy Mechs after his lance was struck down by multiple LRM launchers. While specializing in ranged combat, he is also proficient in sniping, medium range or support fire." The picture was of a large man with black hair that was grinning.  
  
"I found the crew lounge!" Dave exclaimed. "Are you listening to me?" Matthew demanded. "Yes" Dave said defensively, "You said some thing about wanting to go to the crew lounge."  
  
Matthew cleared his throat loudly and continued, "Jessica "Inferno" Mullins" is a veteran that shows enormous potential. She favors the "Blitz Kreig" fighting style, employing weapons of all ranges she rushes in using every weapon as it comes into range until she is nearly point-blank, excelling in melee combat."  
  
When Matthew looked up Dave was looking over his shoulder at her picture. She was blonde with lavender colored eyes that were so piercing that Matthew was stunned for a moment. "Man, What a fox!" Dave exclaimed, "Can we go to the crew lounge now?" He pleaded. "You're hopeless." Matthew sighed as he set the data pads down.  
  
Dave navigated the halls of the Genesis until they had found the crew lounge. It was a dimly lit place with a large circular bar in the middle and many small tables scattered throughout the room. The far wall was a large window that was black, save for the accent of distant stars. On the left of the bar there were 2 pool tables, ancient game but still often played, and on the left there were four simulator pods lined up against the wall, each had its own view screen on it's side in addition to the main monitor in the middle of them all. There were roughly three dozen people in the room, half of which were crowded around, mesmerized at the main view screen.  
  
An Atlas with one arm was trudging across artic tundra as fast as its thick legs would carry it. The HUD on the bottom of the screen showed both Mech's status. The Atlas had both torsos blinking red. Its foe was probably shut down somewhere off-screen; it was suffering from badly battered legs and a weak center torso.  
  
Suddenly an electric blue bolt blazed across the screen, depriving the Atlas of its gun rack and right torso. Camouflaged on a nearby hill stood a Nova Cat, Guns still crackling from the after shock of the PPC. It had turned to run again now that the he was sure the Atlas had no LRMs and it had a speed and range advantage with it's PPCs. The Atlas began to unload all it could muster to prevent the Nova Cat's escape. Its powerful stride became a slow pathetic limp courtesy of an ER Large laser.  
  
The Atlas had resorted to passive radar and then lumbered its way onto a ledge that awarded it a superb spot to pick off the Nova Cat. Slipping from behind a rock the Atlas began to pump its barely in range LXB into its target, slowly eroding it's armor. The Nova cat spun around frantically searching for it's attacker but the direction LXB pellets was unknown due to the snow falling. He began firing blindly into the snow, one lucky shot had struck the Atlas's cockpit and it now took on a crimson hue on the display.  
  
After a few more moments of cursing from with in a pod the Nova Cat's pilot ejected and a cheer went up. The monitor on the side of one of the pods showed 8-0. A man got out of a different pod and went strait to the bar. "Who's next?" came an arrogant female voice from the winning pod. Matthew stepped forward cutting in front of some one who angrily protested "HEY!"  
  
Matthew quickly sealed the door and focused his attention on the HUD. A timer above the HUD read "3:00." That was all he had to choose or alter a Mech, He selected Madcat Mark II and began to strip it of all its weapons. The switched the engine so that it now had a top speed of 74 KPH, and he used that weight he had saved to install three counter measures, B.A.P., LAMS, and Jump Jets. Matthew looked up at the timer. 45 seconds, the weapon choices would have to be quick. Two Clan gauss rifles, two LRM 20's and four medium pulse lasers. With the remaining time he had supplemented the remaining tonnage with Reactive armor, and then entered his handle as "Desperado."  
  
"I hope you're ready for humiliation." The voice taunted. "You stole my line." Matthew replied coldly. He was calculating and fierce in battle. He fought with as much efficiency as a machine. He was positive that he could shut her up easily. He grasped to controls and set back in his seat. Ready for what would come next. 


	4. Dancing in the Dark

*I don't own battle tech blah, blah, blah. Don't sue me. A long battle here (plenty more where that came from) and some real action the next chapter. I'll try from now on to do weekly updates. And now. aaahhhhhwwwwwwwlll, GET KRUNK! Hmm I wonder why "krunk" got past the spell checker. *  
  
The scenario was chosen randomly by the computer, it took a few seconds to select its variables and load them. The screen went black and Matthew thought the Simulation had crashed until smoke trails appeared from the bottom of the screen. The smoke was from his landing thrusters, he was being hot-dropped at night. "Great," Matthew thought to himself, "I'm in the dead of night and I completely blind. I don't have light amplification either."  
  
When his Mech hit the ground he deactivated the searchlight, it only made him a target. He switched to passive radar and sat back, waiting for his eyes to become accustomed to the darkness. The night was piercingly dim, but after several moments of focus he and begun to recognize things. He was on a forested mountain range. Cautiously bringing the Madcat MK II to a slow craw he stepped around trees and made his way toward the summit with Jump Jets.  
  
Near the peak he made a dead stop. Something far from radar range had snapped, probably a tree. He heard it a second time; it was off to his left. He scrambled as stealthily as he could to put the mountaintop between him and the noise, after all Matthew didn't know if she had light amplification, or even what Mech she was. The darkness blocked his sight for anything past 400 Meters, his enemy was practically invisible to him. Carefully reaching out from his place he did a quick sensor sweep and his reticule glowed red, Target ID, Inferno.  
  
He was in big trouble. She was just as resourceful as him. This battle wouldn't be won by any small effort, but and Alpha strike would help. After achieving a missile lock, Matthew gripped the joysticks tightly and bit his lower lip.  
  
*** "Great, just great." Jessica Mullins complained, "I'm blind and to top it all off I'm a Dire Wolf in the mountains." Suddenly a swarm of fire tore off her missile rack and damaged the left torso. "What?" she exclaimed. A quick sensor sweep revealed the culprit. "I'm gonna make you pay." She rasped. ***  
  
Matthew engaged active radar, now that they both knew each other's prescience, stealth was pointless. It was a Dire Wolf, The fiercest battlemech ever known. One alpha strike could annihilate anything that was less than 45 tons, and mutilate all that was above that.  
  
His plan was to pop-and-drop so he wouldn't be under the guns. Hit and run and there was nothing that she could do about it. A light gauss blurred past his left arm and 2 clan gauss brought it to a blinking state on his HUD. "Two can play at this game," he had realized, "sniping would be useless if I can still be hit. I've got to exploit its horrible speed."  
  
He did a quick 180 and faced the metal titan. The melee was intense, shard of armor, flak, and missile fragments rained down on the now burning forest below. The heat did not help either of them. Matthew was awed at the realism of this simulation; he had never seen anything like this. The pod even buckled as he took a hit or jumped up, he though as both Mechs waited for their weapons to recycle so the barrage could continue.  
  
The after math of both Mech's alpha strikes had left the Dire wolf with out its left arm an missile rack, Matthew had only lost the left arm. It was empty from the earlier attack anyway, He was glad that the shot had been wasted on a dead limb and not the vital components.  
  
There was a small click as Matthew's lasers became operational again and the four emerald beams illuminated the cockpit of the Dire Wolf. Glaring at him was the young woman on the data pad Matthew had seen earlier. This took him completely by surprise, as he had not expected the simulator to show the other pilot at all. She had used this minute pause to unleash her arsenal at him again. He retaliated by scarring her center torso with his LRMs and Gauss placed below the cockpit; the missile swarm blinded her until they had passed again.  
  
The air was filled with all that the two Mechs could muster, they both were circle strafing but neither appeared to be going anywhere. Inferno had been pounded harshly, proof of this lie in her status. She had no left torso or left arm, her center torso and right arm were a brilliant crimson color in Matthew's screen. She was left with a large laser and one light gauss rifle. He was a different story. The right arm was barely hanging on and both missile racks had long ago collapsed following an ammo explosion. His torso was red as well. He was left with 4 medium lasers, not enough to finish the job.  
  
Matthew frantically searched for an alternative, the odds of a direct hit to the cockpit were very small, especially with four pulse lasers. The Dire Wolf would move if he went for a DFA. He had seen an instructor once use a risky tactic before that had destroyed an Atlas with an Osiris. The Osiris had charged the Atlas at top speed and Jumped up, bringing its foot to eye level. He had kicked the Atlas's cockpit in, killing it instantaneously; He had only seen this once but never attempted it.  
  
A thick blue mist poured out of the side of the Dire Wolf, she was winding up for a big attack. Flushing coolant got rid of heat quickly but it hinders the ability to cool the Mech in the long run because of the lack of coolant. Matthew took this to mean that she wouldn't have to worry about later.  
  
Matthew had charged with what was left of his battered Mech hoping to kick her right in the face. His Mech was rocked by a well-placed shot in the right torso. The upper part of the Mat cat MKII had jerked to the side, Matthew had no clue where he was headed now. He had made a rough impact on the Dire wolf, He had failed to crush the cockpit but he had tackled her. She reached for the self-destruct lever to discard her tangled shell and seize victory before the pulse lasers had pierced the cockpit glass.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" came the piercing scream of defeat and disbelief. Matthew Slammed on the foot pedals igniting the jump jets and had narrowly escaped out of the blast radius alive. Even the feeblest of weapons could've killed him at this point. The Mad Cat MKII was barely standing; his HUD flickered on and off showing that the only remaining parts of his Mech were the center torso, and right leg, both blinking red.  
  
Matthew took a deep breath and slunk back into his seat. There was immense relief knowing that he was better than his lance mate, however small that lead was. After all having a subordinate that was better than you was unheard of among the clans.  
  
That door on his left swung open and there were those same light purple eyes glaring at him. "Get out," she ordered, grabbing him by his collar and leading him to the bar. "Vodka" she told one of the two bar tenders on duty. "And for the gentleman?" he inquired. "The same, on the rocks please." Matthew answered.  
  
"How did you do that?" she demanded angrily. Matthew had responded coolly at this so as not to cause a scene, "Good reflexes I guess," he shrugged.  
  
Her eyes became slowly hotter and became a puncturing stare. "I fight Techs, Elementals, Cargo pilots and Greens and when you show up it all goes to hell?" "Fraid so." He said calmly, downing his freshly arrived drink.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, veins were starting to pop up from her forehead, never a good sign. "I am Star Captain Matthew Bradley, I command your lance on Black Earth."  
  
Her jaw dropped, this was a large shock to her. "How do you know who I am?" she asked cautiously. "I saw you on my roster pad and then I recognized your handle from the simulator. Inferno, that's your handle right?" She nodded as she reached for her glass. "You're the best I've ever fought, no wonder I lost you're a Star Captain"  
  
An excited voice interrupted from across the room, It was Dave "Oh, Hell yeah!" The view screen showed a Shadow Cat pumping round after round of Autocannon in to a limping Vulture. He was so close that the Vulture couldn't fight back, and both arms had been blown off long ago. The sea of dunes that they had been fighting on had given him much cover as he raced toward the Vulture. His only damaged spot was the left torso that was yellow.  
  
The shadow cat run swiftly around the crippled Mech, he was helpless. The Pilot ejected and Dave escaped the blast unscathed. The other pilot opened his pod and went straight to the bar. "Next," Dave declared proudly. Inferno leaped from her chair and dashed to the simulator. "Fool," She spat, "you'll regret your arrogance."  
  
Matthew turned around as the bartender refilled his drink and walked to the other side of the bar where he was serving an attractive young woman. "Amy?" He exclaimed. She looked up at him and smiled. Matthew grabbed his glass and walked around the bar, taking a seat next to her.  
  
Matthew and Amy had been in love for years, only separated from each other by their duties, the clan's duties. Neither of them minded serving the clan, in fact they enjoyed it. They were all to happy to do their part, until it meant leaving each other for longer than a week. She was a technician that worked with computers and data; she did not yet know that Matthew had been promoted to piloting a mech.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Matthew asked as he sat down. "I'm a software tech for a star port being built on Black Earth. What about you, I though you were still on New Kent." She inquired. "It's classified." He said simply. This answer was disappointing to her, the man she had not seen for months had walked up out of the blue and could not tell her of why they had met again so unexpectedly.  
  
"Well what can you tell me then?" "I'm a Mech Pilot now. I'm leading a lance to protect you while you build the star port. And I love you."  
  
The last part made her dark blue eyes light up with her smile. She was radiantly beautiful, her shoulder length cherry red hair framed her fair face. She was only up to Matthew's chin but still she was almost taller than most of the men she had worked around. Sitting as she was now, she was eye level with him.  
  
"You're not just trying to get me drunk are you?" she jokingly suggested. "Why of course I am! What would give you any Idea to the contrary?" he laughed, "So what kind of tech are you?" "I'm a software tech, play with disks all day." "I get the fun job." Matthew said proudly.  
  
A String of curses were flung back and forth from the pods. "Swiftwind driver!" Inferno growled "Freebirth!" Dave shot back. "Tin Soldier!" she reciprocated. "Cargo Pilot!" he returned.  
  
This went on for some time and their match was a draw, she had killed him but was too injured evade the blast. Dave stepped out and looked around, He couldn't see Matthew anywhere. The clock above the doorway read 2309 hours, so Dave wandered back to his quarters. Matthew wasn't there either; Dave kicked off his boots and went to sleep.  
  
Dave awoke the next morning at 700 hours. He stretched and yawned and sat at their small table to find out what he should be doing right now. There was a meeting in 45 minutes that he was supposed to be at. Dave got on the console and found the mess hall. Vaguely hoping for Matthew to be there, he ate breakfast alone.  
  
Dave found his way to the briefing, there seated next to the head of the rectangular table was Matthew. Several important looking people surrounded him. Dave took a chair next to him and the briefing began.  
  
The briefing took nearly half an hour but what it boiled down to was, Matthew had the final say in all that happened on this planet. Specialists would run nearly everything, infantry, transportation, cargo, construction, manufacturing. They all would answer to him. 


	5. Falling from the nest

*I don't own battle tech, blah, blah, blah. This is the intro to one of the meatier parts of the story. Also I'm gonna start updating every other week so expect one in 2 weeks from now. Oh yeah don't sue me. *  
  
Matthew and Dave were to be hot dropped as the Jump ship was entering the atmosphere of Black Earth, so they walked together to the Mech bay. "Where were you last night?" Dave asked. "Amy is on board" Matthew said dazed as he though of Amy and his new planet. "Oh," Dave had caught on to what Matthew was saying.  
  
Because Amy was a technician, she was beneath Mechwarriors. Dave was disgusted at the idea that the Matthew had stooped to a lower caste but had not made a large scene about it out of respect for him.  
  
As they approached the Mech bay doors, the traffic got steadily heavier. The hallways became jammed and congested. Eventually they made it in and a Tech greeted them at the door, it was the same tech that had told them that the Khan needed to see them.  
  
The Tech began to speak rapidly, "Judging by your jumpsuits, you are both Mechwarriors. Come with me." He motioned for them to follow, "Here are your Mechs," he gestured, "Gentlemen, you will be hot dropped and clear us a space to sit, you've been briefed, quiaff?"  
  
"Aff," Matthew responded driving his way through the crowd. "All ammo, armor, coolant, and other problems have been taken care of, they're both battle ready. The rest of the techs are unlocking the last on the bonds now. The ablative armor on your Mechs will be shed during entry but if not, then you will have that much more armor in that place until it's knocked off."  
  
"Excellent, we're first on the ground!" Dave exclaimed excitedly. "Not quite," the tech interrupted, deflating his hopes, "we have 3 lances of scouts deployed already." "As long as we can help set this bird down I'm glad to help." Matthew announced as he began his climb up the ladder to the scaffolding above. When he reached the walkway, he ordered the controls to bring the platform to cockpit level and looked down. He could see the tall tech, who was a head above the crowd; lead Dave to his Timber Wolf. Matthew climbed into the Loki and powered all his equipment up and the red lights on the sides of his stall flashed red. There was a voice from the comm., "this is the Mech Bay control booth, you are to stay in position until the hatch is open. Do you copy Celadon lead?" "I copy, over." He relaxed and began to play with his equipment when the radio interrupted him again; it was the tech. "One member of your lance is already in the field. He's been there for close to 3 hours. I have the information you requested on your Loki." "Thank you." Matthew exclaimed, he had forgotten about his strange mech. He found the information in his computer while he was waiting for the Mech Bay floor to clear so the hatch could be opened. The file read, "Loki GS-343, originally custom made for the Khan of Jade Falcon, It fell into disuse and became the property of a Mechwarrior. In has with the Jade Falcons for 12 years but in that time it has been rebuilt 2 times. After its defeat in a Trail of Possession, it is now property of the Steel Vipers."  
  
Matthew looked up and saw that the floor was clear and he heard the massive hatch begin to open. All red lights were on at this point, Matthew could see the air being sucked out of the Mech Bay as the hatch widened. It was like a vertical mouth that revealed the most spectacular view that he had ever seen. The blackness of space was stunningly empty, it met with the atmosphere of Black earth in a thin blue band that gave way to a planet that gleamed from the light of the near by star. "Its beautiful." He said to himself, forgetting momentarily about his mission. The doors came to a stop and the lights now flashed blue. "Celadon 2 you are clear for entry." "Roger" Dave moved his timber wolf out, the vacuum of space made it look surreal even though artificial gravity still held the 75 ton machine. "Look out below" Dave yelled as he took the first step out and fell from view.  
  
"Celadon lead you are clear, get outta here so the Techs can get back to work." "Copy, I'm gone control." Matthew's Loki slowly stepped out of the stall and cautiously approached the portal to Black Earth. He held his breath as his Loki neared the edge of the hatch, trying to anticipate when he'd loose the feeling of the floor beneath him. The Loki glided out of its vessel and slowly fell to Black Earth. The stars were crisp and bright. He was amazed at the scene. The planet's horizon was rising to occupy his field of vision slowly as the stars retreated. Below him was Dave, he was falling at a faster rate than him, gravity had already caught him. Matthew felt a jolt as the landing thrusters began to kick on. The same smoke trails that he had seen in the simulator were drifting up past him now. Matthew leaned forward and looked down at the growing planet. It looked like it was half sapphire water and half dark green land. Features began to be more and more apparent the more he fell. He was headed to a large open plain flanked but a tall lush mountain chain. Beyond the mountain was a large expanse of black soil that the planet was probably named for. "I'm down" Dave reported. "I'll be there soon, hold position." Matthew began to feel the force of gravity tugging harder at him. It was so strange when he was weightless for the last 10 minutes. The landing thrusters were now at maximum force and the HUD showed that the ablative armor still remained on both legs, the right torso and the left arm, he was glad that so much of it was still on. Matthew saw Dave's Timber Wolf crouched and waiting for him. There was a sharp thud as the Loki hit the ground. "This is Celadon lead we are down. Looks clear genesis." 


End file.
